


Нажимая на кнопки

by Saysly



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dysfunctional Relationships, Foot Fetish, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Jack is really fucking mean, M/M, Violence, but Brock gets him back for it, for like one paragraph, sort of, video games - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Предупреждение о наличии физического насилия! Джек не собирался обижать Брока, но так получилось. Брок, в принципе, не замедлил с ответом, но все страдают, но потом страдают меньше.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [pushing buttons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264961) by [hobbitual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitual/pseuds/hobbitual). 



> Работа в оригинале загружена тремя главами, переводчик их загрузил одним куском с разбиением в тексте.

**Глава 1**

— Как, черт побери… Как ты прыгнул?!

— А. Зеленая кнопка, не потеряешь. Не изменилась за последний час, кстати говоря.

Брок цокает языком, щурясь на свой джойстик. Это оказывается ошибкой, когда через пару секунд его персонаж на экране взрывается. Брок издает возмущенный вопль, и Джек чувствует, как на виске начинает пульсировать вена.

Они играют в Black Ops для смены обстановки. У Джека имеется небольшая коллекция видео-игр без особого предпочтения по жанрам; Elder Scrolls для прогулок по миру; Street Fighter и Mortal Kombat ради боев и Call of Duty, потому что стрелялка. Это неплохой способ спустить пар, перебравшись в другой мир и ненадолго забыв о ежедневных проблемах. В идеальном мире, как считает Джек, Брок бы оценил концепцию эскапизма. Но, разумеется…

— Это просто смешно. Это не должно быть так сложно. Неужели ты попросил кого-то взломать чертову… боже мой, ну и хрень!

Джек глубоко вдыхает через нос.  
— Нет, — говорит он, тщательно контролируя свой голос, чтобы не выдать раздражения. — Это не сложно, все дело в координации рук и глаз. Ты пытаешься сказать мне, что не умеешь стрелять из ружья?

— Конечно, я знаю, как стрелять из чертова ружья, заткнись к чертям, — огрызается Брок. Он так стискивает джойстик, что Джек готов поклясться, что слышит треск пластика. — Ты думаешь, это реалистично? Это просто идиотизм…

Джек пропускает остаток фразы. У него звенит в ушах, стук в висках становится все хуже с каждой секундой. Он сжимает пальцами переносицу, пытаясь делать контролируемые, ровные вдохи. Это начинает работать, звон в ушах стихает, ровно до тех пор, пока он не слышит очередное «дерьмо» и «это нечестно», и перед глазами у него вспыхивает красное.

Джек встает одним плавным движением. Его взгляд зафиксирован на Броке, который размахивает джойстиком, еще не поняв, что Джек больше не впитывает его жалобы, потеряв терпение. Джек оказывается перед Броком в два коротких шага и останавливает его руку, поймав за запястье и плотно стиснув в пальцах хрупкие косточки. Брок взвизгивает, остановленный на середине фразе внезапной волной боли. Джек не замечает этого, уверенно вытаскивая второй рукой джойстик из пальцев Брока.

Выключив консоль кнопкой по центру джойстика, Джек чувствует, как его тянет солидный вес на левой стороне. В этот раз голос Брока пробивается в его мозг.

— Мне больно, придурок! Прекрати, черт побери, отпусти меня!

Джек по-прежнему сжимает пальцы вокруг его запястья. Он тянет и разворачивает Брока, повернувшись спиной к телевизору. Джек с такой силой сжимает его запястье, что у него побелели костяшки, а кожа на руке Брока покраснела, и там наверняка будут синяки. Осознания, что Джек причинил боль Броку, оставил метки, о которых они не договаривались, достаточно, чтобы пригасить бушующий в Джеке шторм эмоций. Но Брок толкает его в плечо, пытаясь высвободить запястье из болезненной хватки и крича:  
— Какого хера с тобой не так? Отпусти, блядь!

Джек, наконец, выпускает его, и Брок едва удерживает равновесие. Он снова открывает рот, собираясь продолжить ругаться из-за этого и всего прочего, но Джек успевает первым.

— Какого хера не так со мной? Ты шутишь, да? Что-то не так со мной. — Джек отрывисто смеется. По звуку это больше похоже на хруст стекла под ногами. Его губы кривятся в злой, незнакомой ухмылке.

— Ты просто гребаное чудо, нет? Ничему не учишься. Даже не пытаешься. Я всегда всё должен делать сам, должен помогать тебе во всём, держать тебя за руку каждый гребаный раз. Позволять тебе выигрывать, помогать тебе чувствовать себя лучше, даже когда ты этого совершенно не заслуживаешь. Я даю тебе скулить и ныть, даю тебе плакать — ты помнишь, сколько тебе лет, это что вообще такое? Ты просто жалкий нытик. Пятьдесят лет, и тебе по-прежнему нужен папочка, чтобы держал тебя за ручку и говорил, что все будет хорошо, _лапочка_. — Джек ведет ладонью по лицу, закрыв глаза; он начал терять запал. — Пора взрослеть, Рамлоу, ради всего святого.

Брок больше не кричит. Он не издал ни звука с той секунды, как Джек начал свою суровую отповедь. Единственная причина, по которой Джек знает, что Брок еще там, это звук его дыхания, тихий по сравнению с тяжелыми и рваными выдохами самого Джека. Когда он открывает глаза, то от шока почти забывает, как вообще дышать.

Брок выглядит совершенно убитым. Его глаза распахнуты настолько, что Джек видит белки, все цвета покинули его лицо, и он выглядит бледным и больным. Его брови сведены, словно он в замешательстве, и Джек так привык видеть его лоб нахмуренным от злости, что сейчас выражение его лица вызывает дискомфорт и неловкость. Он никогда не видел Брока настолько раненым, никогда Брок не смотрел на него так, будто ему вырвали сердце…

И это бьет по Джеку. Все, что он сказал Броку, возвращается к нему, обрушивается волной; чем дольше он смотрит на Брока, тем сильнее жалеет, что не сдержал свой темперамент.

В воздухе скапливается ощутимое напряжение. Брок смотрит на Джека все так же, и Джек больше не может выдерживать взгляд наполненных болью карих глаз. Он делает шаг вперед.

— Брок, прости…

Брок вздрагивает, рефлекторно отступая от звука голоса Джека, словно тот представляет для него угрозу. Он начинает поднимать руки, чтобы обхватить себя, но замирает на полпути и безвольно роняет их по бокам. С этого момента выражение его лица полностью меняется. Его взгляд твердеет, от откровенной уязвимости перетекая в холодную сталь. Он стискивает зубы, выставляя подбородок. Распрямляет плечи и сжимает руки в кулаки, глядя на Джека с абсолютно закрытым выражением. Джек видел его таким только на работе, когда Броку приходится наглухо запирать свои эмоции, чтобы справляться со стоящими перед ними задачами.

— Я не подумал, — снова пытается Джек, отчаянно ища правильные слова. — Игра и меня огорчила, я столько раз проигрывал, я… Куда ты идешь? Брок!

Брок уже на полпути ко входной двери. Он не поворачивается, когда Джек зовет его по имени, подхватывает свои ботинки и не тратит время на обувание, сразу открывая дверь в коридор.

— Не смей поворачиваться ко мне спиной, парень! — рявкает Джек, догоняя Брока, когда тот выходит в коридор. — Послушай… Брок! Да чтоб тебя!

Брок ныряет в проем, уворачиваясь от руки Джека. Джек пытается выйти за ним, но Брок с силой толкает дверь, и она закрывается перед лицом Джека, заставляя его ругаться, пока он чуть не вырывает ручку, открывая дверь снова.

Следующим, что видит Джек, оказывается спина Брока, босиком бегущего по коридору с ботинками в руках. Тот толкает дверь на лестницу с такой силой, что она врезается в бетонную стену лестничной площадки. Он бежит вниз, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, дверь снова захлопывается, и Джек остается в коридоре один.

Джек взлохмачивает волосы, зажмурившись и дергая себя за пряди. Он остается в таком состоянии, просто неподвижно дыша, заземляя себя резкой болью в черепе. Через несколько минут он спокойно отступает в свою квартиру. Дверь закрывается с щелчком, и остается только тишина.

 

**Глава 2**

Они не говорят два дня.

Джек просыпается утром после того, как Брок сбежал из его квартиры, выдерживая почти три минуты, прежде чем проверить наличие смс на телефоне от Брока — пусть даже с какой-нибудь невысказанной в лицо гадостью. Экран телефона пуст. Сама концепция ожидания текста от Брока ощущается незнакомой; они вместе так давно, что у них не было необходимости полагаться на технику в общении.

Старательно игнорируя левую сторону кровати, Джек начинает привычные утренние процедуры. Он говорит себе, что ценит тишину и покой; никто не будит его звуком работающего в двух шагах фена, в душе предостаточно горячей воды, и сама ванная свободна всё время, а не пять минут перед выходом.

Он не может смотреть на себя в зеркало, но некому обратить на это внимание.

*

Поездка до работы проходит также — с приборной панели не нужно стирать следы подошв. Радио остается нетронутым, Джек все равно отдает предпочтение тишине. Он не превышает скорость, в кои-то веки выехав на работу вовремя. Никем не вырываемый из рук руль вообще становится самой любимой частью поездки для Джека.

Он добирается на работу без проблем. Проходят часы, прежде чем ему вообще на глаза попадается Брок. Ему удается разобрать гору скопившихся документов.

Когда они все-таки пересекаются, то не происходит ничего, достойного упоминания. Брок едва бросает на Джека взгляд. Они обмениваются репликами, касающимися исключительно работы, безэмоциональными и холодными. Подобный тон Брока Джек не слышал направленным в свою сторону с их первой встречи. Брок исчезает сразу же, как получает то, что ему нужно. Джек думает, что им повезло, что Брок настолько профессионален.

*

У них обеденный перерыв, и Джеку нестерпимо скучно. Он посидел за столом, крутя булавку на кончике ручки. Он просидел все время на своем стуле, и все бумаги на столе остались лежать в идеальном порядке, не помятые ничьей наглой задницей. И на брюках не осталось следов ни от чьих ботинок.

Джек решает немного пройтись.

*

Он проходит по каждому коридору здания. Его ноги свело от слишком долго сидения за столом, и ему приятно видеть знакомые лица. Большинство из них стараются убраться от него подальше после первых же секунд зрительного контакта, но, с другой стороны, у всех полно дел, которыми нужно заниматься.

Джек добирается до одной из дверей, ведущих на улицу, на задний двор, и свежего воздуха там достаточно, чтобы проветрить его голову. Он выходит на солнце и оглядывается. Бетонные стены, равномерно усыпанные окнами, ограда с цепями по периметру...

И Брок.

Он стоит, опустив голову, сосредоточенный на своем телефоне. Его пальцы летают над экраном, он явно с кем-то переписывается, Джек понятия не имеет, с кем, но — это не самое важное в происходящем. Между указательным и средним пальцами Брока зажата тлеющая сигарета. Джек смотрит, как дым лениво струится вверх к небу, превращаясь в ничто. Сигарета наполовину выкурена, и с кончика свисает среднего размера пепельный хвост. Брок прерывает набор текста, поднимая сигарету ко рту, глубоко затягивается и позволяет дыму собраться в легких, прежде чем выпустить его сквозь приоткрытые губы. Он сбивает пепел ногтем большого пальца. Джек смотрит, как порыв ветра подхватывает крупинки сгоревшего табака и разносит их над землей.

— Хватит пялиться, — говорит Брок, вырывая Джека из транса. Тот напрягается и прищуривает глаза. Тон Брока ехидством и грубостью делает его похожим на подростка. Тот факт, что он вернулся к переписки с тем, кто находится на другом конце сообщений, только добавляет ему задиристости.

— То есть теперь я существую, да? — спрашивает Джек и получает в ответ от Брока лишь фырканье. Презрительный звук не добавляет Джеку терпения; он на волоске от нового срыва. — Нам надо обсудить прошлый вечер.

— Здесь нечего обсуждать, — отвечает Брок голосом, тщательно избавленным от эмоций. — Ты сказал то, что хотел сказать. Готов спорить, ты это долго в себе держал. — Брок поднимает на Джека взгляд, полный огня. — Полагаю, ты совсем забыл об уважении к старшим?

Джек теряет дар речи, у него перехватывает дыхание от желчности Брока. Чтобы ни выражало его лицо, Брок, похоже, находит это забавным — он снова фыркает, ухмыляется и качает головой, поднимая сигарету ко рту для очередной затяжки.

На этом терпение Джека лопается, и в его мозгу словно взрывается фонтан белых искр. Он делает несколько быстрых шагов к Броку, готовый схватить его за шиворот и объяснить, как именно уважение к старшим должно выглядеть в их ситуации.

Прежде чем он подбирается достаточно близко, его правая скула взрывается неожиданной болью. У него перед глазами сверкает пару секунд, кожа на щеке ощущается так, словно она треснула. Кость под ней болит, и он чувствует вкус крови. Прежде чем его зрение проясняется, его накрывает новая порция боли — в этот раз ему кажется, что его плечо сейчас вылетит из сустава. Проморгавшись наконец, Джек обнаруживает Брока, выворачивающего ему руку так, словно он хочет ее вырвать. Между его зубами зажата сигарета, и он ухмыляется, а в его глазах пляшет огонь.

Джек пытается заговорить, но его рот полон крови. Он чувствует, что у него шатается зуб, и ему приходится сплюнуть, прежде чем снова пробовать говорить. Брок в третий раз застает его врасплох, и Джека снова накрывает болью, но в этот раз она куда хуже, чем в вывернутой руке, она обжигает, он чувствует, как горит его плоть в том месте, куда Брок вдавил свою проклятую сигарету. Он вжимает ее глубоко, как только может, по-прежнему ухмыляясь, едва не ослепляя белизной своих зубов, таких же ярких, как жгучая боль. Джек стискивает челюсти, отказываясь кричать, и теперь его шатавшийся зуб совершенно точно вывалится.

Брок отпускает руку Джека, позволяя ему притянуть к себе ладонь и увидеть нанесенный ей вред. На ней круглый след ожога, густо красный с крупинками черного и белого пепла. Он жжет как каленым железом, и у Джека против воли слезятся глаза.

Джек поднимает взгляд, встречаясь глазами с Броком. В них все еще горит огонь, но он уже стих. Меньше похож на бушующее пламя, но все еще потрескивает и плюется искрами. Брок дышит так же тяжело, как Джек, на его лице смесь ярости и презрения — но Джек знает его лицо лучше кого-либо другого. В глубине глаз Брока плещется вина, но Джек не знает, то ли за произошедшее прошлой ночью, то ли за происходящее сейчас, то ли за каждый раз, когда Брок выводил Джека из себя и уходил безнаказанным. Может быть, за все сразу.

Джек моргает, и вина пропадает из глаз Брока. Джек следит за тем, как Брок поднимает измятую, но все еще тлеющую сигарету, делает последнюю затяжку и выбрасывает окурок в сторону. Он снова собирает дым в легких, уверенно удерживая карими глазами неистовый взгляд зеленых глаз Джека. В этот раз он выдыхает дым через нос. Джек следит за тем, как струи дыма покидают ноздри Брока, рассеиваясь в ничто.

Джек открывает рот, не зная, что вообще можно сказать, но Брок отворачивается и уходит к двери. Он пинком открывает ее, используя всю сил своих ног — они короткие, но такие же мускулистые, как все его тело. Джек смотрит, как дверь с грохотом закрывается, и на металле заметна вмятина от ботинка Брока.

До него доносится грохот, а затем чьи-то сбивчивые извинения.

— Свали нахуй с дороги! — раздается рык Брока, разносящийся эхом по коридору и через закрытую дверь. Что-то скрипит по плитке, и наружу вываливается новобранец, белый как бумага, листы которой выпархивают следом за ним из двери, подхваченные ветром.

Джек встречается с ним взглядом, разделяя мгновение солидарности перед лицом бешенства Брока.

Разорвав зрительный контакт, Джек сплевывает на бетон полный рот крови. Он ищет во рту выбитый зуб и тянет его с силой. Кинув на него взгляд, он выбрасывает зуб туда же, куда Брок швырнул окурок.

*

Этой ночью Джек ложится на левую сторону кровати. Он безнадежно заведен и тяжело дышит в темноте, вспоминая о ярости Брока. Он берет член в руку, но тут же отпускает его, задев ожог на ладони, который посылает вспышки боли в его запястье. Джек забрасывает правую руку за голову и заканчивает дело левой.

 

**Глава 3**

На следующий день они не видят друг друга вообще.

Если бы Джек играл роль адвоката дьявола, он бы сказал, что это просто совпадение. Бывали дни, когда они не сталкивались друг с другом на работе, и порой Брок добирался до квартиры Джека поздно ночью, замученный настолько, что в буквальном смысле падал в руки Джека, едва открыв дверь.

Джек знает, что это не совпадение.

День тянется мучительно медленно, ему нечем заняться, кроме как ожиданием. В качестве попытки справиться с раздражением Джек спускается в тир, чтобы немного пострелять, но ожог на ладони далек до закрытия, и трение металла по обуглившейся коже слишком неприятно, чтобы его игнорировать. Он стискивает зубы от боли, заставляя всю правую сторону лица вспыхнуть в агонии из-за натянувшейся кожи на разбитой скуле.

Когда наконец приходит время свалить, Джек выбирает длинный маршрут вниз на парковку. Он почти не ожидает увидеть машину Брока, но у того нет иного способа попасть на работу без Джека. Это карамельно-красная тойота камри; Брок последнее время оставлял ее дома. Она припаркована на противоположной стороне стоянки, так далеко от машины Джека, как это возможно. При виде ее у Джека в голове всплывает воспоминание — когда он впервые увидел машину Брока, то в шутку заметил, что удивлен отсутствием телефонного справочника на водительском сидении, чтобы Брок доставал до руля. Тот едва не врезал ему за это, но Джек с легкостью поймал его в объятие и взъерошил ему волосы. Они были просто приятелями на тот момент, знали друг друга всего несколько недель, но Джек помнил, как ему нравилась мысль толкнуть Брока спиной на капот его машины, сжав запястья, и прикусить его острый язык своими острыми зубами.

Джек качает головой, стряхивая с себя задумчивость и мысленно ругаясь на тоску. Он добирается до своей машины и выдергивает из кармана ключи с явно большим усилием, чем необходимо. Раз Броку хочется тратить лишние пять минут на пересечение всей парковки из чистой мелочности, Джеку нет до этого дела.

Барабаня по рулю, Джек старается пресечь все мысли о Броке и о сложившейся ситуации. Наконец усиливающаяся пульсация в его щеке перетягивает на себя все его внимание — он не смог бы думать о Броке, даже если бы захотел. Всадив ключ в замок зажигания, Джек вздыхает и зажмуривается от обжигающей боли. Есть только один способ справиться с этим.

Он напьется вдрызг.

*

К тому моменту, когда он возвращается домой, он пьян вхлам.

Он провел лучшую часть последних пяти часов в баре, старательно наливаясь, пока не прикончил бутылку виски. Предпочитая в обычное время пиво, на этот раз он решил остановиться на чем-то покрепче; боль в щеке становилась просто невыносимой, и ей совершенно не помогала хмурая гримаса, которая держалась на его лице с самого утра.

Теперь он начинает сожалеть о своем выборе. Он может двигаться относительно ровно, но у него кружится голова, и если он в ближайшее время не сядет, то просто рухнет лицом вниз и отключится прямо на месте.

Он вздыхает от облегчения, когда добирается до своей двери. Запихивание ключа в замок становится отдельной историей, и ему приходится прислонится лбом к холодному дереву и отдышаться. Он не думал о Броке с того момента, как начал действовать алкоголь, и он был благодарен за это — пока не осознал всю иронию ситуации.

Предприняв очередную попытку побороть замок, Джек одним плавным движением вставляет и поворачивает ключ. Он по-прежнему прижимается лбом к двери, и вспоминает об этом слишком поздно — все, что он осознает в следующий момент, это что он лежит лицом вниз на полу, а разбитую щеку словно полили бензином и подожгли. Спустя несколько попыток встать, Джек, наконец, оказывается в более приемлемом положении, перевернувшись на спину. Он замечает, что дверь все это время была открыта, и закрывает ее пинком.

Все эти лишние шевеления заставляют желудок Джека сжаться, а целая бутылка виски предпринимает героические попытки выбраться наружу. Он делает несколько глубоких вдохов, лежа на полу и запрокинув голову, глядя в потолок. В квартире темно, потому что у Джека не было сил на включение света, когда он пришел. Он осматривает перевернутое вверх ногами помещение, пытаясь оценить расстояние до лампы возле кресла, когда замечает какое-то движение.

Пока Джек пытается понять, что может двигаться возле кресла, если он сам лежит на полу, с щелчком включается лампа.

— Какого хрена… Боже, — начинает Джек, но ему приходится зажмуриться из-за ослепительно яркого света.

— Тоже рад тебя видеть, засранец.

Брок сидит в кресле, свернувшись калачиком, обняв руками подтянутые к груди колени. Он выглядит даже меньше, чем обычно, думает Джек, и только потом замечает, что Брок одет в один из его свитеров. Синий с тонкими белыми полосками, Джек его давно уже не носит, он стал слишком мал ему в плечах и груди, так что он зашвырнул его в шкаф и больше не доставал. На Броке он бы смотрелся почти идеально, если бы рукава не закрывали его пальцы до самых кончиков. Его зрение расплывается, да еще и всё перевернуто вверх ногами, однако он видит, что Брок натянул рукава так, чтобы они полностью закрыли его руки. Голова Брока опущена, нижняя часть лица прячется в рукавах свитера, и все, что видно Джеку, это его глаза, смотрящие поверх рук. Они такие красные, словно Брок…

— Хватит пялиться, — рявкает Брок, отворачиваясь от Джека и прикрывая лицо рукавами. — Козел. — Его голос заглушен, но Джек слышит весьма красноречивое придыхание на последнем слоге.

— Понял, — говорит Джек, снова прикрывая глаза от яркого света. Он делает глубокий вдох перед тем, как спрашивает: — Как ты вошел?

— Вскрыл замок. — Голос Брока больше не звучит заглушенно, и Джек делает вывод, что тот перестал прятать лицо, когда на него перестали смотреть. Он звучит равнодушным, как будто вскрытие чужих замков для него — часть ежедневной рутины.

— Ладно, — выдыхает Джек, откладывая это на потом. — Не возражаешь выключить свет для меня?

— Хрен тебе, — отзывается Брок, его привычная язвительность возвращается в полную силу. И его голос звучит ближе. Джек слышит шуршание, звук движения ткани по коже, и прежде чем он задумывается о том, чтобы открыть глаза, на его живот приземляется солидный вес, полностью выбивая весь воздух из его легких.

Свет жег его глаза через веки, но теперь вместо него разлилась густая темнота. Джек открывает глаза, чтобы посмотреть на живот, и обнаруживает там босую стопу Брока, стоящую точно посередине. Джек моментально отвлекается на то, какие у Брока деликатные стопы — пальцы не слишком длинные, ногти ровные и пропорциональные. У его стоп изумительно красивые своды, не слишком высокие и не слишком низкие, и в его лодыжках такие же тонкие кости, как в запястьях. Отвлечение пропадает, когда Брок нажимает сильнее, наступая на живот Джека.

Джек смотрит вверх и находит перевернутое лицо Брока, смотрящего на него с таким количеством презрения, какое сложно ожидать на лице того, кто явно совсем недавно плакал. Его губы кривятся, брови нахмурены, а глаза прищурены. Джек бы испытал приступ злости от того, что на него так смотрят, если бы не вид рук Брока, кулаков, сжимающихся вокруг рукавов свитера. Пугающая атмосфера, которую пытается создать Брок, полностью рушится от того, насколько юным он выглядит. Джек бы засмеялся, но он позволяет Броку считать, что тот получит что-то от этого. Он встречает его взгляд с безмятежным выражением, сохраняя самоуверенный вид, несмотря на то, что лежит на полу. Чем больше Джек смотрит на Брока таким образом, тем больше тот выглядит так, будто дуется.

— Ты дерьмово выглядишь, — говорит Брок. — И мне не жаль за твое лицо.

— Чувствую себя тоже дерьмово, — бормочет Джек. Его глаза закрываются, усталость и опьянение накрывают его все сильнее, пока он лежит на полу. — Просто хочу в кровать.

Выражение лица Брока меняется в ответ на это, брови хмурятся меньше, и во взгляде появляется беспокойство. У Джека глаза, может, и полуприкрыты, но он не упускает того, как Брок в смятении закусывает нижнюю губу.

Давление на живот Джека прекращается, и Джек тихо охает от этого. Он чувствует, как Брок подталкивает его в бок пальцами.  
— Давай, вставай. Ты все равно выглядишь по-идиотски на полу.

Джек вздыхает и безуспешно барахтается, пытаясь подняться с пола. Он поднимает на Брока взгляд зеленых глаз, широко распахнутых и умоляющих, и ухмыляется про себя, когда глаза Брока становятся шире от удивления, что Джек так смотрит на него.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — говорит Джек, протягивая руки, словно он зовет Брока в свои объятия.

— Твою ж мать, — рычит Брок, закатывая глаза, однако наклоняется, хватает Джека за одну руку и тянет их обоих вверх.

Джек использует их близость как возможность притянуть Брока в крепкое объятие. Он повисает на Броке почти всем своим весом, едва не отправив их обоих на пол.  
— Отвали от меня, — рычит Брок, извиваясь и пытаясь выбраться из хватки Джека. — От тебя несет, как дешевого борделя.

— Это не очень-то мило, — хмыкает Джек, позволяя Броку высвободиться. Он смотрит, как Брок распрямляет свой свитер, любуясь краешком засветившегося загорелого живота под задравшейся тканью.

— Как будто мне не похуй, насколько я с тобой сейчас милый, — говорит Брок, проталкиваясь мимо Джека на кухню. Он шарит по шкафам, вытаскивает высокий стакан и несет его к раковине. Когда он замечает, что Джек наблюдает за ним, Брок рявкает: — Ты хотел в кровать — иди нахуй в кровать! Я не буду тебя укладывать.

Джек подчиняется его требованию, поворачиваясь в сторону спальни. Он осознает, насколько он недооценил степень своего опьянения, когда внезапно врезается лицом в стену. Ему везет в достаточной мере, чтобы столкнуться с ней по прямой, смяв нос, а не ударившись ноющей щекой.

Он слышит ругань Брока за спиной и звук закрываемого крана. На его локоть ложится рука, и еще сильнее разозленный Брок затаскивает его в спальню.

— Сколько ты вообще выпил, ты, безмозглый… ты просто нечто. Скажи, что ты оставил машину там. Где ты вообще был? Я ждал тебя четыре чертовых часа. Я не буду больше этого делать, неблагодарная свинья.

Брок не замолкает на этом, но Джек остального просто не слышит. У него снова плывет все в голове, и чувство приближающейся тошноты опять вернулось. Его толкают сесть на край кровати, и Брок встает перед ним, между его коленями, держа в руке стакан воды. Он толкает его в руку Джека, поднимая ее так, чтобы край стакана оказался у его рта.

— Пей.

Джек не подчиняется в ту же секунду, и Брок хватает его подбородок большим и указательным пальцами. Он нажимает на его измученное лицо с такой силой, что Джек открывает рот, страдальчески выдыхая и позволяя Броку подтолкнуть стакан с водой ближе к губам.  
— Пей, безмозглый придурок. Ты хочешь похмелье? Ты вообще слышишь что-нибудь из того, что я говорю?

Джек поднимает стакан и выпивает его в один глоток. Приподняв бровь, он протягивает пустой стакан Броку.

Брок забирает стакан, ухитряясь выглядеть одновременно смущенным и злым, заставляя Джека улыбнуться, пока он смотрит, как тот убирает стакан на тумбочку.

— Спасибо, — бормочет Брок. — Я не знаю, почему ты… какого хуя!

Джек обвивает руками талию Брока и утыкается лицом в его живот. Он дышит им, чувствуя смесь запахов из шкафа и собственного аромата Брока. Он улыбается в ткань, осторожно потираясь разбитой щекой о мягкий свитер.

Брок, замерший от удивления, наконец шевелится. Джек думает, что он опять его оттолкнет, но Брок удивляет его, подняв руки, чтобы взять голову Джека в ладони. Брок расчесывает его волосы пальцами, взлохмачивая обычно прилизанные гелем пряди. После его движений волосы Джека более естественным образом завиваются возле его ушей и шеи. Это успокаивает, думает Джек. Пальцы Брока ловкие и опытные, но в то же время очень нежные.

Они проводят в таком положении несколько минут, Брок водит пальцами через волосы Джека, пока его руки не замирают, и Джек чувствует, что его тело мелко подрагивает. Когда он смотрит вверх, то совершенно не удивляется тому, что у Брока трясутся губы, а в глазах скапливаются слезы.

Джек открывает рот, но Брок опережает его.

— Прости, слышишь? Я не… я не должен был… твое лицо, я… ты сказал… — Брок делает вдох, пытаясь успокоиться хотя бы настолько, чтобы взять под контроль свое заикание. Джек терпеливо ждет. Брок снова открывает рот, готовый продолжить, но тут его лицо морщится, и он заливается слезами.

Джек тратит несколько восхитительных секунд, наблюдая за катящимися по щекам Брока слезами, записывая этот образ в свою память. Он поднимает руки и берет лицо Брока в ладони. Вытирает слезы большими пальцами, сожалея, что ему приходится расстаться с ними. Брок икает, с видимым усилием заставляя себя успокоиться. У него слабо получается, но Джек ценит попытку.

— Посмотри на меня, — говорит Джек, поглаживая пальцем надутые губы Брока. — Ну же, посмотри. Ты можешь. — Брок смотрит, его взгляд падает на щеку Джека, и он выглядит так, словно сейчас опять разрыдается. Джек осторожно заставляет его переместить взгляд на свои глаза. — Я в порядке. Это ужасный ушиб, но я не сломался. Папочка сделан из более прочного материала, правда?

Брок в ответ корчит такую гримасу, что заставляет Джека рассмеяться. Он начинает успокаиваться, но тут Джек накрывает его щеку ладонью. Глаза Брока расширяются, и он нечаянно тянет Джека за волосы, которые так и не отпускал все это время. Он готовится выдать очередное запинающееся извинение, но в этот раз Джек успевает это предотвратить.  
— Это тоже пройдет, — говорит Джек. — Ты знаешь, что я ненавижу, когда ты куришь, и это плохо, но в этот раз мы об этом забудем. Согласен?

Брок кивает, и Джек награждает его такой яркой улыбкой, что это заставляет Брока покраснеть даже сквозь румянец от слез.

Джек тянет Брока ниже и целует его в лоб. Близость щелкает в Броке выключателем, уже находившимся на полпути к этому, и Брок забирается к Джеку на колени. Он обнимает Джека руками и ногами, каким-то образом ухитряясь сделать это, даже несмотря на то, что Джек все еще сидит на краю кровати. Джек встает, держа его на руках, и ждет, пока Брок обернет ноги вокруг его пояса. Брок вжимается лицом в изгиб его шеи, задевая мягкими волосами щеку Джека; к счастью, это не больно.

Откинув покрывало, Джек устраивает их обоих под одеяла. Он поднимает руку, чтобы Брок мог забраться под нее, и прижимает его ближе к груди. Он чувствует влагу от вновь потекших слез на щеке Брока, и, посмотрев вниз, обнаруживает, что тот избегает взгляда.

— Если продолжишь это, утром с головной болью проснемся мы оба, — говорит Джек.

— По крайней мере, я не делал этого с собой, идиот, — бормочет Брок, вытирая слезы рукавом свитера. Он смотрит на Джека красными глазами. — Пожалуйста, только, — начинает он, но закрывает глаза на середине фразы. — Не говори так больше. — Когда он вновь открывает глаза, Джек замирает от мольбы в их глубине. — Пожалуйста?

— Я не буду, — говорит Джек, успокаиваясь и закрывая глаза. Он слышит, как Брок шмыгает носом. — Я обещаю, что не буду. Засыпай.

Брок не отвечает, и Джек принимает это за подтверждение, что Брока устроил его ответ. Он крепче прижимает его к себе, чувствуя, как алкоголь сталкивает его в глубокий сон.

*

В темноте Брок слушает, как дыхание Джека выравнивается и успокаивается. Он выпутывает одну руку из хватки Джека. Приподняв рукав свитера, он смотрит на синяки в форме отпечатков пальцев, оставленные на его запястье. Это мелочь по сравнению с тем, что он сделал Джеку, и он знает, что сделан из того же прочного материала, что и Джек. Синяки вообще не считаются. Он ловил пули местами похуже.

Брок вздыхает и натягивает рукав обратно на запястье. Он трет мягкой тканью по чувствительной коже и постепенно засыпает, убаюканный этим ощущением.


End file.
